The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic devices called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differ from conventional electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
Some electronic translators can speak out each time the operator enter figures or signs. As for such translators, it is desired to minimize the memory size to the extent possible, the memory containing a great number of various kinds of verbal information for words and/or sentences. The reason is the verbal information occupies a large number of bits in storage while a large number of different words or sentences are desirably stored in a memory having a limited capacity.